1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle-roof load carrier comprising at least one transverse member, which at both ends rests on the vehicle and is provided with replacable retainers for the load, which retainers are lockable in relation to the transverse member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From German patent 25 48 675 there is previously known a vehicle-roof load carrier in which the retainers are designed as load supports. These are introduceable into apertures in the transverse member and are lockable by means of a rod which is insertable through openings in the load supports. The rod is inserted from the lateral ends of the transverse member and is provided with a cover at its free end by means of which a locking lever for anchoring the carrier to the rain gutter of the vehicle is covered.
In order to replace the load supports the rod is removed whereupon the load supports are removed upwards and are replaced by load supports for example designed in another way.
It is a drawback that for the insertion of the rod after a replacement of the load supports these have to be positioned very carefully in the transverse member, as it is otherwise not possible to insert the rod through the load supports for providing the locking thereof. It is not possible to observe from the outside if the load supports are correctly positioned, as the transverse member is designed as a square pipe which because of the closed section does not allow any observation. This is cumbersome especially when dirt has penetrated into the apertures for the load supports and the correct positioning of the load supports in relation to the locking rod is uncertain.
It is also a drawback that the rod has to be removed laterally in relation to the longitudinal axis of the ehicle in order to be released. Thereby the rod constitutes an obstacle when passing the vehicle.
The load supports are loose when not being attached to the transverse member, and such separate members can easily be mislaid or lost.